Frères
by Maggie338
Summary: OS - Alors que des détraqueurs attaquent Harry et Dudley, quels sont ces mauvais souvenirs qui reviennent en tête au cousin du Survivant?


**_Intro:_ **Hellooo! Alors que je suis en train d'écrire la suite de ma fic sur Glee (_French Kiss_ pour ceux que ça intéresse ;) ) j'ai décidé de vous offrir un petit OS (quand je dis petit, c'est vraiment court je vous averti) écrit quelque part entre Rimouski et Québec dans mes heures d'autobus. Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis très longtemps et que je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'écrire, va savoir pourquoi. En fait, dans le tome 5, que vous connaissez tous, Harry et Dudley se font attaquer par des détraqueurs et Harry se demande quels épisodes de sa vie ont pu revenir à Dudley pour l'affecter de la sorte. Je dois avouer que moi aussi je me suis grandement posé cette question. Peut-être que notre grande JK y a répondu déjà, mais j'aimerais vous offrir ma propre version. Voici donc ma première Fic sur Harry Potter, intitulée _Frères_…

_**Note:**_ L'Univers, les personnages, les créatures, etc. sont toutes propriétées de JK, notre source intarissable d'inspiration. Je ne revendique rien, excepté mon idée qui fut transmise par ce texte.

* * *

><p>Alors que cette présence ce penchait sur lui, Dudley Dursley revivait les pires moments de sa vie et ne savait comment y réagir. Que lui arrivait-il? Son corps était gelé, l'atmosphère glaciale et la présence invisible au dessus de lui ravivait en sa mémoire des souvenirs profondément enfouis. Des souvenirs, pour la plupart, dont il ne se souvenait même pas et qu'il aurait préféré oublier à jamais…<p>

-x-

_Dudley, 2 ans, marchait à quatre pattes dans le salon et entendait un autre bébé pleurer à en fendre l'âme. D'où venaient c__es pleurs qui régnaient dans la maison depuis trop longtemps déjà ? _

_-x-_

_Dudley, 3 ans, aperçoit son cousin et lui fait un sourire, un ami pour jouer! Sa mère intercepte ce sourire et entraîne durement l'autre garçon vers le placard sous l'escalier. Pétunia revient alors vers son fils, le visage rouge et l'air méchant. Dudley déteste voir sa mère ainsi, menaçante, en colère. Pourtant elle ne fait rien, le prend dans ses bras et le console doucement._

_-Ce n'est rien mon Duddy chéri, le méchant Harry ne doit pas être avec toi, il t'a encore provoqué pas vrai? Mon pauvre ange, c'est un mauvais garçon, tu ne dois pas t'occuper de lui…_

_Et Dudley, sans vraiment comprendre appris à mépriser son cousin. Les deux enfants, tout jeunes et innocents, sous la coupe de Vernon et Pétunia apprirent à s'éviter…_

_-x-_

_Dudley, 5 ans, seul dans son lit pleure doucement… Aujourd'hui, ses parents fêtaient son anniversaire avec des ballons, des gâteaux et des cadeaux. Dudley avait vu toute la tristesse du monde dans les yeux d'Harry. Dudley ne comprenait pas, ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi ses parents rendent son cousin si malheureux. Il avait alors voulu donner une part de gâteau à Harry, être gentil, mais son père était entré dans une colère folle et l'avait menacé de lui retirer tout ses cadeaux. Pétunia l'avait alors pris dans ses bras qui avaient perdu toute chaleur… Dudley avait eut ses cadeaux, Harry n'avait pas eut de gâteau. _

_-x-_

_Dudley, 11 ans, regarde partir son cousin avec son hibou et ses grimoires dans la gare de King's Cross… Il a en mémoire l'humiliation cuisante qu'il a subit, sent la queue de cochon qu'un géant barbu lui a fait pousser. Ahhh Dudley voudrait faire payer Harry. Mais sa peur de la magie lui scie les jambes. Bon débarras, l'étrange débarrasse le plancher et pars toute l'année pour une école de fous comme lui. Dudley sert les poings, rageur, et ne peut pourtant réprimer l'idée qu'au moins là-bas il pourrait échapper aux Dursley qui l'haïssent éperdument…_

_-x-_

Une lumière blanche jaillit au dessus de lui. Dudley eut vaguement l'impression qu'elle avait la forme d'un cerf, ou un renne? Il n'en savait rien, savourant seulement la tiédeur de la nuit qui remplaçait le froid prenant qui l'avait glacé jusqu'aux os. L'entité semblait être partie mais le soulagement fut de courte durée, les images qu'il avait revues restaient gravées dans sa mémoire et le troublait au plus haut point. Qui aurait cru qu'il fut un temps où Dudley Dursley éprouvait de la compassion pour Harry Potter? Dudley lui-même n'en revenait pas!

Pourtant, des années de méchanceté et d'injustices ne pouvaient être effacées et Dudley n'avait le courage de s'opposer à la volonté de ses parents. Il ne le savait que trop bien… Même cette succession d'images ne pourrait venir à bout de ces habitudes, celles-ci n'ayant eut comme effet que de troubler Dudley si profondément. Il ne serait jamais plus exactement le même… Et c'était la faute d'Harry, au oui celle d'Harry qui lui avait jeté un de ses sorts, le vil sorcier, l'immonde bâtard que ses parents avaient généreusement accueilli ! Le conditionnement de Dudley refaisait surface et sa colère le poussa à se relever. Malheureusement Dudley était trop faible et retomba mollement sur le sol… Dans sa chute, une dernière pensée fusa «J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère…»

Et l'évanouissement englouti cette dernière confession pour laisser le cousin du célèbre Harry Potter inconscient sur la chaussée…

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié :D Une petite review pour votre auteure ? Vous savez que ça me ferait tellement plaisir ^^<p>

Je vous souhaite un merveilleux temps des fêtes!

With Hugs and Butterfly-Kisses

Maggie


End file.
